Le Chant des Quatre Saisons
by Lereniel
Summary: Tintali mène une vie paisible et sans histoire avec sa mère dans le village de Green Arrow, en bordure de la Forêt. Mais deux jours avant l'équinoxe de printemps, tout bascule : Mandrake est de retour, plus déterminé que jamais à détruire le royaume. Une fois encore, les circonstances lui offre une occasion en or : le Printemps approche à grands pas, mais il n'est pas encore là...
1. Prologue

**Hellow ! Bon bah... Voilà ! Ma nouvelle histoire. Après "les Cinq Légendes", voilà à présent "Epic". J'espère qu'elle plaira autant que la précédente a plu ! Bon, je dis tout de suite, je n'ai pour l'instant que trois chapitres, en plus du pitit prologue ci dessous, de prêts. Je ne suis pas encore tout à fait sure du nombre de chapitres au total, mais pour l'instant, on tourne autour de 15... M'enfin, on verra bien !**

**Bon, allez, je vous laisse en tête à tête avec ce prologue et je retourne à mon écriture, mouah... ^^**

**Mes OC m'appartiennent, le reste est aux studios BlueSky et a... attention roulement de tambours, William Joyce ! Le papa des Cinq Légendes ! 8DDD *PAF***

**Brefouille !**

* * *

Prologue…

_ La nuit encore fraîche du vent d'hiver teintait les bourgeons à peine sortis des arbres centenaires entourant Moonhaven de couleurs douces. La lune se contemplait dans le miroir du lac à peine troublé par la brise, tel un doigt plongeant dans l'onde pour provoquer des auréoles concentriques, son reflet étincelant sur l'eau noire comme diamant dans son écrin de velours. C'était la seule source de lumière, avec les timides étoiles qui clignotaient faiblement dans le ciel. Les lucioles et les vers luisants n'étaient pas encore réveillés de leur long sommeil hivernal, comme la plupart des habitants de la Forêt, mais quelques silhouettes altières montaient la garde avec vigilance en arpentant les reliefs de pierre luisant d'un éclat encore froid sous l'œil de la lune. Presque rien n'échappait au regard des Hommes Feuilles._

_ Presque._

_ De l'autre coté de la calme et paisible étendue d'eau, dénuée en cet instant des nénuphars éclatants de vie, se dressait un arbre gigantesque, qui semblait presque vouloir s'imposer par rapport à ses voisins. Ses hautes ramures dénudées se tendaient vers le ciel comme des doigts griffus, et son tronc épais exposait une écorce solide, rugueuse et qu'on devinait épaisse. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose de gênant dans ce géant végétal, quelque chose qu'on devinait comme étant anormal. Les autres arbres qui l'entouraient semblaient vifs et vigoureux, prêts à se réveiller au son du printemps en explosant littéralement avec la vie qui ne tarderait plus à fourmiller sous le couvert de la Forêt._

_ Ce géant là n'avait pas de bourgeons._

_ Ses branches ne montraient aucune graine, aucune pousse verte qui promettrait le cycle habituel des feuilles naissant, verdissant, étincelant sous le soleil, se teintant de pourpre avant de venir mourir sur le sol aux cotés de leurs semblables précédemment tombées. C'était comme s'il n'y avait rien à attendre de lui. Aucune vie, aucun espoir… Rien. _

_ Le calme de la nuit fut soudainement rompu par un craquement inquiétant, venu de la base de l'arbre anormal._

_ Entre deux racines massives, ramassées sur elles mêmes comme des membres blessés, des éclats d'écorces jaillirent soudainement en volant dans tous les sens, morceaux coupants avides de mordre la chair qui s'offrirait à eux. De la fumée épaisse et noire jaillissait du trou qui venait d'être provoqué, cachant l'espace d'un instant la vue à quiconque aurait espéré percer l'obscurité naissant du cœur de l'arbre. Mais les morceaux de l'écorce arrachés par l'explosion étaient déjà en eux-mêmes plutôt explicatifs quant à la raison d'une telle noirceur : l'intérieur, normalement tendre et clair, se recroquevillait sur lui-même sous l'attaque empoisonnée de la pourriture qui le consumait, à l'agonie._

_ Et du trou surgit alors une main puissante, à la peau grisâtre, dont les griffes allèrent plonger dans la texture rugueuse du bois comme un couteau découperait le beurre. Creusant un sillon haineux dans l'écorce, la main fut suivit d'un bras, puis d'un buste…_

_ Et finalement, la silhouette imposante jaillit complètement de ce qui avait été sa prison végétale, serrant dans son autre main un sceptre recouvert au bout d'une substance épaisse et huileuse, couleur pétrole, qu'il abattit sans état d'âme sur la racine dont il était le plus proche. A son contact, le bois parut presque gémir et fut rapidement réduit à l'état de poussière et de poudre pâteuse. _

_ La lune parut vouloir percer l'obscurité pour dénoncer le responsable de cette atrocité, mais c'était impossible. Sous sa cape en peau de chauve souris, l'être fixa l'œil de la nuit d'un regard cruel et couleur poison, avant de baisser les yeux vers Moonhaven, si proche et pourtant si inaccessible. _

_Combien de temps avait-il rêvé de retrouver à nouveau l'air libre ! Ils le pensaient tous morts, ce qui tombait plutôt bien pour lui. La vengeance se prépare avec soin, après tout…_

_ La haine l'envahit comme des bouffées toxiques. Il n'oubliait rien, et n'oublierait jamais rien. Ce n'était pas une option pour lui, mais maintenant que la Forêt avait une nouvelle reine, il allait devoir trouver autre chose pour la détruire, quelque chose à laquelle même l'âme de la Forêt était soumise._

_ Quelque chose comme…_

_ Un mauvais sourire étira ses lèvres, faisant étinceler des dents pointues sous la faible lueur de la lune, puis il se détourna vers son territoire, loin, beaucoup plus loin que la source aux pieds de laquelle Moonhaven s'élevait. Il avait du pain sur la planche, comme disaient les piétineurs, mais cette fois ci, rien ne se mettrait en travers de son chemin. Rien !_

_ Jurant désolation au territoire des Hommes Feuilles, Mandrake, le roi des Boggans, entama alors le long voyage jusqu'à ses propres terres… et sa vengeance._

* * *

**__****Alors, verdict ? Complètement pourri ? A peindre avec des tomates pourries ?**


	2. Green Arrow

**Bon, allez ! J'arrête de faire poirauter et je mets la suite ! X3 Le chapitre 2 ne sera pas là tant que je n'aurais pas terminé d'écrire la fin du 3 et le début du 4, vous êtes prévenus ! Autrement, je vous présente donc la majorité de mes OC dans ce chapitre... Voiloù ! :3**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Tintali se baissa encore davantage sous le couvert des hautes herbes, tentant en vain de cacher la corolle d'or qui s'étirait sur son crâne, le cœur battant la chamade. _Il_ n'était pas loin, elle le savait. A son grand malheur, il était toujours doué pour pister les traces, mais cette fois ci, la jeune fille était déterminée à lui échapper.

Un craquement discret la fit se crisper lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que son poursuivant s'approchait tout de même de sa position.

- Tintaliiiiii… Tu ne peux pas m'échapper…. Je vais te trouver et te fourrer dans la plus pourrie de toutes les souches de la Forêt !

La jeune fille se recroquevilla encore plus et ferma les yeux. Il ne la trouverait pas, il ne la trouverait pas, il ne la trouverait pas, il ne la trouverait pas, il ne la…

- Trouvée !

Tintali fit un bond hors du commun avant de retomber brusquement sur les fesses, ses pétales s'ouvrant d'un seul coup avec un petit « Pouf ! ».

- Ha ha ha ! Mais c'était quoi cette réaction ?

- Très drôle, Dak ! , grogna la jeune fille en se redressant, Heureusement qu'on avait dit « pas de surprises » !

- Boah, ne me dis pas que c'était si horrible ! , répliqua le jeune garçon de tout juste treize ans avec un sourire mutin.

- Tais toi… En plus d'être bête, tu n'as aucun tact avec les filles.

- Ah ouais ? Tu vas voir !

Et il se jeta sur elle, l'entraînant dans une formidable roulade jusqu'en bas de la butte herbeuse qui était leur terrain de jeu favori.

Sauf que pour ce jeu là, c'est Tintali qui était la plus forte grâce à sa silhouette plus gracile et plus souple. Arrivés en bas, elle avait plaqué Dak au sol, ses yeux aussi dorés que ses pétales rivés sur ceux, bleus très foncés, du garçon avec un air malicieux. Dak eut un sourire qui dégénéra rapidement en fou rire, dans lequel Tintali le rejoignit avant de se laisser tomber à coté de lui. Dak avait des bouts d'herbe sèche coincés dans ses boucles auburn et les pétales vifs de Tintali captaient les timides éclats du soleil encore frissonnant de l'hiver.

- Alors ? Qui a gagné, maintenant ? , taquina la jeune fille.

- C'est moi, bien sur !

- Abruti ! T'es pire qu'un Boggan, franchement !

Dak la regarda en haussant les sourcils devant sa remarque.

- Ah non ! , protesta-t-il, Les Boggans n'ont pas ma classe !

- …Moui, tu as raison…, songea alors Tintali, … Ce serait dommage pour les Boggans d'être comparés à ta personne…

Dak la fusilla du regard, incitant Tintali à se lever en riant de nouveau pour repartir à toutes jambes vers le village, rapidement talonnée par le jeune garçon. Il ne changerait jamais, celui là !

Le hameau où ils vivaient était situé non loin de l'orée la plus sauvage de la Forêt, mais c'était un lieu de calme et de quiétude constante. Plutôt reculé, on lui avait donné le nom de Green Arrow, à cause du petit promontoire érodé et constamment recouvert d'herbe sur lequel le village était basé. Jamais Tintali n'aurait pu imaginer quitter ces lieux un jour. Elle les connaissait par cœur et en appréciait chaque particule de beauté. Tandis que Dak, aventurier invétéré qui ne pensait qu'aux Hommes Feuilles et à leurs combats incessants pour repousser les Boggans, partait sans cesse en exploration un peu plus loin chaque jour, Tintali était très bien là où elle se trouvait actuellement, se contentant pleinement de s'évader par la pensée et les rêves. Sa mère, après tout, lui avait bien dit de nombreuses fois que la Forêt n'était jamais complètement sure pour quelqu'un s'y déplaçant seul ou en groupe réduit, surtout pour le bouton d'or qu'elle était. Ses pétales, sur le crâne et autour des hanches, étaient extrêmement visibles, après tout…

Dak, lui, n'avait pas la teinte verte du peuple des végétaux, mais bien celle des Hommes Feuilles, dont il rêvait de faire partie un jour. Ses cheveux auburn aux boucles ébouriffées faisaient ressortir ses tâches de rousseur et ses yeux bleus comme l'eau d'un étang, et il n'était pas rare de le voir traîner Tintali dans quelque épique bataille imaginaire contre les hordes féroces de Boggans inexistants. Il faut dire qu'il avait tout pour pouvoir être un parfait Homme Feuille, excepté sa langue parfois un peu trop pendue pour son bien, mais sa mère refusait, à l'image de celle de Tintali, de le laisser s'éloigner de Green Arrow.

Alors il attendait son heure, comme il se plaisait à le dire. Il avait treize ans, il avait encore le temps. Tintali ne doutait pas qu'il parviendrait à ses fins, têtu comme il l'était, mais elle espérait sincèrement avoir encore un peu de temps devant elle avec lui. Il était son meilleur ami, après tout...

Green Arrow n'avait pas, ce matin là, l'atmosphère paisible qui était habituellement la sienne. Il fourmillait de vie, tandis que pommes de pin, champignons, chardons, pissenlits, pâquerettes, violettes, bleuets, dents de lion, coquelicots, chenilles, mouches à sucre, hannetons et Hommes Feuilles citoyens s'occupaient de le décorer avec des guirlandes de bourgeons et de boutons de fleurs encore non éclos. On transportait également avec une extrême douceur sur des lits de plumes les lucioles tombées en hibernation l'automne précédent, pour qu'elles puissent se réveiller en un beau spectacle le lendemain soir, à la veille de la tant attendue équinoxe de printemps. Le retour de la vie dans la Forêt permettrait à la jeune reine Galan, qui avait succédé à la Grande Tara, de consolider les défenses mises en place juste avant l'arrivée de l'Hiver contre de possibles attaques de Boggans, la saison froide étant celle qui leur était le plus bénéfique.

Tintali ne savait pas vraiment comment le Printemps, ou toute autre saison, pouvait « arriver », puisqu'ils n'avaient pas encore abordé le sujet, à l'école, mais sa mère lui avait raconté que la voix qu'on entendait résonner partout autour de soi et en soi lors des équinoxes et des solstices était celle d'un vieil homme qu'on appelait le Veilleur des Saisons. Son nez de petite fille s'était froncé devant cette explication, tandis qu'elle avait demandé à Sébastine, sa mère, s'il n'arrivait pas à chanter, parfois. Elle avait ri à sa question avant de poser une main sur les pétales qui couvraient la tête de sa fille.

- Il arrive toujours à chanter, mon soleil…, avait-elle soufflé avec douceur.

Tintali l'avait regardé avec incompréhension de haut de ses huit ans, puis avait haussé les épaules avant de rejoindre Dak, qui était venu la chercher pour aller s'aventurer auprès de la source. Depuis lors, elle n'avait pas reposé la question.

Dak manqua de la rattraper sur la ligne droite qu'était la plus grande rue du village, mais il en fallait plus pour la battre. Avec un sourire, Tintali obliqua soudain sur une ruelle à droite. Emporté pa son élan, Dak rata largement l'entrée et manqua se casser la figure avant de pouvoir se reprendre, mais il avait perdu pas mal de terrain. Morte de rire, la jeune fille accéléra encore, bousculant au passage un imposant scarabée qui ne sut plus quoi faire de ses pattes lorsqu'elle le frôla. Le comble fut quand Dak lui rentra carrément dedans, le renversant sur le dos malgré ses cris de protestation.

- Bande de sales morveux ! , jura-t-il dans leur dos à leur encontre, Vous méritez une bonne correction !

- Pardon, Mr Scosse ! , pouffa Tintali au loin, avant de détaler de nouveau lorsque Dak apparut dans son champ de vision.

Elle était déterminée à gagner cette course, et c'est ce qu'elle ferait !

…

Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle faillit faire.

Une main experte l'attrapa par la peau du cou, la stoppant brusquement dans sa course. Tintali se crispa en reconnaissant la poigne et serra les dents, ses pétales s'abaissant d'un coup sur son crâne telle une fleur qui se ferme.

- Tu était censée m'aider, Tintali, demanda sa mère d'une voix posée, … Ce que tu n'as visiblement pas fait. Où étais tu ?

- Euuuuuh…, bafouilla la fillette.

Au même instant, Dak surgit au coin, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres qui s'effaça très vite en voyant la mère de son amie tenir cette dernière par la peau du cou.

- Bah tiens ! , fit-elle alors, J'aurais du m'en douter…

Elle ne broncha pas lorsqu'une autre main attrapa le jeune garçon par la peau du cou à son tour. Cette fois ci, c'était sa mère, Elia. Sa présence, associée à celle de sa propre mère, créa alors la lumière dans l'esprit du petit bouton d'or.

- C'était une embuscade ! , s'écria-t-elle.

- Effectivement, confirma Sébastine avec un sourire.

- Et c'est de très mauvais ton !

- Je confirme ! , ajouta Dak en croisant les bras.

- Mais ça marche ! , répondit Elia, Après tout, c'est le seul moyen de pouvoir vous mettre la main dessus. Vous allez plus vite que des colibris !

- Mais on est des colibris, maman ! , répliqua son fils en tournant à moitié la tête vers elle.

Elia se contenta de sourire d'un air complice à Sébastine, que Tintali n'apprécia pas.

Et pour cause.

- Tu emmènes ton « colibri » au Sud et j'emmène le mien au Nord ? , demanda Sébastine.

Pas de doute, leur sourire était à l'image de celui que partageait régulièrement Dak et Tintali. Elia et Sébastine étaient aussi proches l'une de l'autre que ne l'étaient leurs deux enfants. Tintali avait d'ailleurs perdu le compte des 400 coups que sa mère lui avait confié avoir fait à son âge avec la femme aux cheveux noirs qui était la mère de Dak. Et c'est la mort dans l'âme que Tintali vit son meilleur ami être entraîné à l'autre bout du village par Elia, tandis que sa mère l'emmenait vers des bourgeons prêts à éclore disposés dans un large et confortable panier. Ils devaient être installés dans tout Green Arrow.

- Allez. Et pas de tentatives de fuite, je t'ai à l'œil, jeune fille !

- Maieuh ! Maman ! J'ai douze ans, pas six ! , protesta Tintali avec véhémence.

- Tatata ! , la coupa Sébastine en lui posant un gros bourgeon de plante grimpante entre les mains, Au travail, mon soleil. Assure toi qu'elle ne tombera pas.

Maussade, sa fille obéit néanmoins, et entreprit de monter sur l'échelle en brindilles qui menait au toit de gazon d'une maison toute proche. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ce soit la même chose, Elle s'amusait pourtant bien avec Dak et ils ne dérangeaient personne ! … Enfin, presque personne…

Tintali se fit toute petite en voyant Mr. Scosse, quelque peu furieux, passer non loin en grommelant quelque chose d'inintelligible qui fit tourner la tête de maman Bouton d'or vers sa fille. Cette dernière rougit avant de se remettre de plus belle au travail.

Sébastine avait toujours été quelqu'un de calme, dont l'apparence avait tendance à attirer l'attention. Elle possédait une sorte de beauté sereine, comme le murmure d'une cascade claire dans le creux du bras de l'Eté. Tintali se désespérait d'ailleurs de voir ses pétales atteindre un jour la taille des siens, qui brillaient d'un éclat doré encore plus intense que le sien. Mais pour ceux qui la connaissaient bien, elle pouvait s'avérer extrêmement anxieuse et impressionnable sur certains sujets, à juste titre. Ayant perdu son mari dans de tristes circonstances, elle chérissait sa fille comme son plus précieux trésor. Tintali, qui n'avait jamais connu son père, se demandait souvent pourquoi Sébastine la regardait parfois avec tristesse avant de lui toucher avec le bout du nez avec un soupir. A croire qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à cet homme Bouton d'or dont sa mère était tombée amoureuse…

A genoux sur le toit en herbe, la langue entre les dents, la jeune fille entreprit d'installer le bourgeon de manière à ce que rien ne le fasse tomber. Alors qu'elle était occupée à batailler avec la plante, des murmures provenant d'en bas parvinrent à ses oreilles :

- … Encore détruit une portion de la Forêt. Ils ont eu du mal à cause du reste des protections de l'Hiver, mais les dégâts sont bien là.

- Pourtant leur Roi est mort, non ?

- Ca ne veut pas dire que les Boggans sont devenus inoffensifs. La sœur du beau frère de ma cousine a réchappé de peu à l'une de leurs attaques, récemment. Jamais ils n'ont été aussi féroces depuis la mort de Mandrake, ni aussi cruels. Pour peu, cela ne m'étonnerait pas s'il y avait de nouveau quelqu'un à leur tête !

Il y eut un raclement de gorge nerveux, puis le bruit d'une claque dans le dos.

- Bah ! Pourquoi s'angoisser ? Les Hommes Feuilles sont toujours là pour protéger la Forêt et la Reine, et une fois que le Veilleur aura chanté l'appel du Printemps, la Reine Galan pourra pleinement appeler les forces de la Forêt pour repousser la pourriture et la décomposition qui auront réussi à avancer grâce à l'Hiver… Pas de quoi s'inquiéter !

L'autre ne répondit pas, et Tintali recula avec prudence. Laisser traîner ses oreilles n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais elle devait avouer que le sujet ne s'était pas vraiment ébruité pour qu'elle n'entende parler de tout ca que maintenant. C'était la discrétion qui prônait sur un thème préoccupant pourtant tout le monde, de manière constante : Les Boggans.

Depuis que leur Roi, Mandrake, avait tenté cinq ans plus tôt de faire fleurir le Bourgeon Royal dans l'obscurité et en avait payé le prix de sa vie, les Boggans, sans chef, s'étaient d'abord faits très discrets. L'espace d'un temps, la Forêt avait été complètement dépouillée de leur menace, et l'époque avait été douce. Mais peu à peu, ils avaient refait leur apparition, et la vie avait repris son cours habituel, les Hommes Feuilles combattant les Boggans et vice versa. En Hiver, la saison qui laissait la Forêt sans défense, ils étaient repoussés par la magie de la Reine qu'elle avait amassée durant le Printemps et l'Eté, et tissée pendant l'Automne, tenant juste assez longtemps pour que la Reine puisse reprendre son rôle de protectrice le jour de l'équinoxe de Printemps. Ce jour là, les fleurs éclateraient de vitalité, les bourgeons s'ouvriraient, et la vie véritable dominerait à nouveau dans la Forêt.

L'équinoxe tant attendue était pour dans deux jours, exactement, et voilà que les Boggans se faisaient de plus en plus hargneux… Etait-ce véritablement normal, ou y avait il quelque chose de plus grand derrière tout ça ? Quelque chose de plus… sombre ?

* * *

**Alors, verdict ? Prévenez moi si je dois mettre la suite ! ;)**


	3. Audience

**Chapter 2 (ou 3, c'est vous qui voyez !) prêt à appareiller ! Je le poste parce que j'ai fini le prochain et que j'ai commencé le suivant, niarf ! :P Les choses se mettent en place et s'accélèrent peu à peu. Vous inquiétez pas, dès le prochain chapitre, ça swingue ! ;3 Mais pour ça, faut lire !**

**Bonne lecture, et merci pour les reviews !**

* * *

Audience

Moonhaven étincelait sous le soleil presque chaud de cette fin de journée, qui semblait attendre l'autorisation de faire enfin tiédir les eaux du lac en contrebas. Au rugissement lointain de la cascade se mêlait le vrombissement des colibris de combat aux couleurs éclatantes, qui volaient en rase mottes le long de l'onde claire et froide, sous le regard des Hommes Feuilles à l'œil alerte postés ça et là.

Dans un arc de cercle élégant, un imposant colibri à la gorge cramoisie se posa sur la large plate forme en pierre, encadré par deux oiseaux à peine moins puissants. Ronin, commandant en chef des Hommes Feuilles, sauta à bas de sa monture en confiant les rênes à un jeune soldat, avant de s'engager entre les deux rangées de ses hommes au garde à vous vers l'entrée du palais royal. Les fougères qui entouraient l'entrée frémirent à son passage, mais ne s'ouvrirent pas. Le moment n'était pas encore venu pour elles de déployer leurs feuilles en filigranes.

A l'intérieur, il faisait déjà moins froid, et les hautes fleurs montant jusqu'au plafond semblaient se balancer sous un vent invisible, attendant le Printemps avec leurs pétales clos. Le lumière de l'astre diurne passait au travers de leurs feuilles et de leurs tiges en leur donnant une apparence translucide tout en teintant le sol de nuances vertes et dorées, néanmoins bien pales en comparaison de l'explosion de couleurs dues aux deux belles saisons à venir.

Ronin ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à Tara, en voyant ces plantes. Elle passait toujours des heures à errer au milieu de ces géants pour prendre soin d'eux avec amour et attention. Galan, son héritière, n'était pas différente, ce qui prêtait souvent Ronin à confusion. Non pas qu'elle soit exactement comme Tara, mais plus le temps passait, plus la jeune Galan possédait la maturité et la présence d'esprit de la précédente Reine.

Galan se trouvait d'ailleurs non loin, occupée à soigner un plant duveteux qui ne semblait attendre qu'un ordre pour étaler ses larges pétales en corolle. Lorsqu'il s'agenouilla, Ronin vit, une fois de plus, que sa chère Tara avait fait le bon choix. Depuis son intronisation, cinq ans plus tôt, Galan avait grandi et évolué. Du haut de ses 18 printemps, elle était déjà aussi sage, attentionnée, bienveillante et douce que ne l'était Tara. Malheureusement pour Ronin, dont la mission première était de préserver sa vie en toute circonstance, elle semblait également aussi insouciante et d'humeur légère que ne pouvait l'être Tara…

La jeune fille Dent de Lion eut un large sourire en voyant son général, avant de froncer les sourcils. Lorsqu'elle se tourna complètement vers lui, sa longue et ample robe blanche faite de pétales ne fit pas un son en glissant sur le sol.

- Reine Galan…

- Oh, lève toi, je t'en prie, Ronin. Ne sois pas si guindé ! Je vais avoir un torticolis à force de regarder vers le sol, comme ça.

… Oui, pas de doute. Elle tenait bien de Tara.

Le général se releva néanmoins, tout en serrant la mâchoire comme à son habitude, ce qui fit s'élargir encore davantage le sourire de la jeune Reine. Il espérait vivement que Galan ne ferait pas la même erreur tragique que Tara, qui avait été de sous-estimer leurs ennemis. Et c'était quelque chose que Ronin lui-même, malgré toute la volonté du monde, ne pourrait jamais vraiment se pardonner, puisqu'il en avait fait de même…

- Tu meurs d'envie de me faire ton rapport, Ronin… Je t'écoute ! , fit la jeune femme avec une humeur pétillante en mettant les mains dans le dos comme une petite fille sage.

- Ma Reine, plusieurs attaques de Boggans ont eu lieu à divers endroits de la Forêt, ces derniers temps. Des villages entiers ont été détruits, et nos ennemis se font plus entreprenants que jamais… Ce n'est pas normal !

Le sourire de Galan se fana quelque peu, et l'inquiétude pour ceux qui avaient perdu leurs maisons et peut être la vie naquit au fond de ses yeux verts.

- Les Boggans n'ont jusque là jamais fait plus de dégâts qu'ils ne le peuvent en cette période, répondit-t-elle d'un ton songeur en caressant un bouton rose prêt à s'ouvrir, l'Hiver, malgré les protections que j'ai installées, reste leur saison la plus bénéfique à leur pouvoir…

Ses yeux croisèrent le regard bleu de son général.

- Aurais-je fait une erreur, à l'Automne dernier ? Les protections sont pourtant les mêmes que celles des années précédentes…

- Non, majesté, tenta de la rassurer Ronin, Elles sont aussi efficaces qu'avant. Nim Galuu vous l'a assuré… Mais cette situation est différente. Quelque chose cloche.

Galan lui tourna brièvement le dos, le temps de démêler deux plants si serrés qu'ils semblaient vouloir s'étouffer l'un l'autre.

- Fais ce qu'i faire pour les réfugiés avec tes Hommes Feuilles, Ronin, et ne t'inquiète donc pas, souffla-t-elle en le regardant de nouveau, Quoi qu'il puisse se passer, l'Hiver touche à sa fin. L'équinoxe est dans deux jours, et Silas pourra alors chanter l'appel du Printemps.

- Mais ne peut-on pas envoyer un message au Veilleur pour lui demander de faire venir le Printemps plus rapidement ? , demanda l'Homme Feuille, S'il peut le chanter dès aujourd'hui, cela vous permettrait de redresser les défenses de la Forêt, et nous pourrions nous défendre de manière plus efficace contre les Boggans…

- Mais ça ne fonctionne pas de cette manière, pouffa Galan en se plaquant une main sur la bouche, L'Appel des Saisons est tellement plus complexe que cela. Ce n'est pas pour rien que nous avons les solstices et les équinoxes, Ronin… Ce sont les seuls jours où le Chant du Veilleur est véritablement efficace. La Forêt possède un cycle qu'il ne faut pas briser, et ce cycle passe, justement, par ces jours si particuliers.

Ronin ne frotta le menton. Comment lui faire comprendre l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait. Il n'était pas le seul, d'ailleurs. Beaucoup de ses hommes, dont Nod, avaient remarqué que ces attaques de Boggans n'étaient pas si hasardeuses que ça. Certaines d'entre elles avaient déchiré des lieux étonnement reculés derrière la frontière séparant leurs deux territoires, laissant les habitants en proie aux rumeurs angoissées les plus folles… et les Hommes Feuilles nerveux quant à la marche à suivre. Ces attaques rappelaient la période sombre, encore trop récente dans l'esprit de certains, qui avait suivi la mort de Tara, une période pendant laquelle tous leurs espoirs s'étaient portés sur un petit bourgeon que la Reine mourante avait confié à une piétineuse rapetissée par ses dernières forces.

- Mais, ne pourrait-on pas…, commença-t-il.

- Excusez moi, ma Reine, coupa alors quelqu'un.

Grub, le seul escargot à faire partie des Hommes Feuilles, et assigné à la protection de la jeune Reine, venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Il coula un regard admiratif à son supérieur, qui l'avait accepté dans l'armée grâce à ses actes pendant ce qu'on appelait aujourd'hui « La Grande Guerre du Solstice », et Ronin se fit la réflexion que ce qu'il devait avoir à dire devait être important pour qu'il ose l'interrompre.

- Oui, Grub ? , demanda Galan en souriant à l'escargot.

Elle aimait bien Grub, ainsi que son inséparable ami Mub, la limace. Ce dernier, grand amateur de jolies filles en tous genres, avait jeté son dévolu sur la jeune piétineuse Mary Kate, qui était considérée comme une héroïne dans le Royaume de la Forêt tout entier pour ce qu'elle avait accompli cinq ans plus tôt. Pour éviter qu'il ne vienne perturber les rendez vous galants par vidéo que la jeune humaine avait avec le jeune Nod, ce dernier était venu demander à la Reine si elle pouvait l'aider à tenir Mub à l'écart, et Galan, amusée, avait accepté, donnant l'honneur à la limace de devenir un conseiller (à titre honorifique) de sa majesté. Bien qu'il rouspète pour la forme et déclare à tout bout de champ que « sa belle plante » devait se languir de lui, sa présence plutôt intempestive lors des rendez vous des amoureux s'était faite rare, puisque qu'il restait au palais la plupart du temps à divertir Galan en lui racontant toutes sortes d'histoires plus farfelues les unes que les autres.

- Un messager vient d'arriver pour vous prévenir que le Veilleur des Saisons a quitté Bluecove avec son escorte et se dirige à présent vers Moonhaven. Il devrait être ici dans la soirée.

- Oh ! Merci, Grub ! , répondit Galan, C'est une très bonne nouvelle.

L'escargot s'inclina avec déférence avant de repartir dehors d'une glissade de conquérant en laissant une trainée de bave derrière lui. Galan se passa une main sur la joue sans paraître s'en rendre compte, puis se tourna vers Ronin qui attendait toujours.

- Tout finit par s'arranger, sourit-elle, Silas sera sous peu parmi nous, et le Printemps sera bientôt là pour nous aider à protéger la Forêt.

- J'espère que nous tiendrons jusque là, lâcha Ronin.

Galan se dirigea alors à pas lents vers l'arrière du palais de Moonhaven, se détournant des fleurs dont elle s'occupait précédemment pour leur laisser de la tranquillité. Sa traîne de pétales blancs ondula derrière elle.

- Nous tiendrons, assura-t-elle avant de disparaître, Je n'oublie pas tes inquiétudes, néanmoins, Ronin, car elles sont aussi les miennes : Mon pouvoir dépend des aléas des Quatre Grandes Saisons. Si le Printemps n'éclot pas le jour de l'équinoxe, mon pouvoir sera nul, car la vie de la Forêt n'aura pas pu se réveiller de son sommeil hivernal.

Sur ces mots, elle s'évanouit dans les profondeurs minérales et végétales du Grand Palais de Moonhaven.

*O*O*O*

Légèrement ébloui par le soleil de fin d'après midi, Ronin s'empressa de remettre son casque de commandant une fois dehors et se dirigea vers son colibri de combat. Il avait une patrouille à faire à l'Est, là où la dernière attaque avait eu lieu.

- Ronin !

… Ca, c'était Nod.

Le jeune Homme Feuille s'empressa de poser son colibri non loin du sien avant de sauter à terre pour rejoindre celui qui était le plus proche de ce qu'on pouvait appeler un père pour lui. Ses cheveux bruns continuaient à pointer sous son casque, bien que Ronin lui ait plusieurs fois demandé de les couper. Il n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête, ce gamin ! Il ne changerait jamais…

D'ailleurs…

- Notre amoureux est de retour, visiblement, déclara-t-il en s'installant sur son oiseau.

Il retint un sourire en voyant son protégé rougir d'un seul coup, puis il eut quelque peu pitié de lui en voyant son propre sourire se propager aux autres soldats.

- Comment va Mary Kate ? , demanda-t-il en attrapant ses rênes à une main tout en croisant les bras, les coudes sur le pommeau.

- Mais, que… qu'est ce qui te dit que c'est elle que je suis allé voir ? , bafouilla Nod en se frottant la nuque d'un air embarrassé.

- Tu disparais pendant trois bonnes heures dans la Forêt, répondit Ronin, ce qui veut dire que soit tu es parti faire une séance d'entraînement, soit tu es allé voir Mary Kate. Et comme le terrain d'entraînement était vide quand on est passé au dessus il y a quelques minutes, il ne te reste que la seconde option.

Nod devint carrément cramoisi. Pour un peu, il aurait pu prendre feu ! A coté, les autres Hommes Feuilles riaient sous cape, mais sans méchanceté. Ils savaient tous les sentiments qu'éprouvaient le fils du défunt meilleur ami de leur général envers Mary Katherine, la jolie rouquine aux yeux verts qui leur avait épargné un sort bien funeste en acceptant de tout risquer pour un monde auquel elle n'appartenait pas. Mais après tout, lors de son départ, Ronin l'avait bien dit : Elle était des leurs, à présent.

- Bah, allez ! , lâcha Ronin, le sourire toujours accroché à ses lèvres, J'arrête de t'embêter si tu m'accompagnes en patrouille dans le secteur Est.

- C'est du chantage !

- Tu es un Homme Feuille, non ? , répliqua le général, Je ne te fais pas du chantage, je ne te rappelle que ton devoir… Blanc bec, ajouta-t-il avec affection.

Nod poussa un soupir exagéré en levant les yeux au ciel de manière théâtrale, mais finit par plier sous le regard inquisiteur de Ronin.

- OK, ca va, t'as gagné ! J'étais avec Mary Kate… On ne s'était pas parlé depuis longtemps, c'est tout…

Il marmonna ensuite en rougissant, comme pour lui-même :

- On avait des choses à se raconter…

- Et bien tu me parleras de tout ça en chemin ! Comme ça, tu ne pourras pas me dire que…

Mais il ne put jamais terminer sa phrase.

Un craquement sourd résonna soudain à travers Moonhaven. Tous se figèrent, comme statufiés. Mais les Hommes Feuilles ne mirent pas longtemps à réagir. La plupart avaient déjà bandé leurs arcs et encoché une flèche, prêts à faire feu sur le moindre intrus possible. Mais le craquement parut se multiplier. C'était un bruit sec, épais, lourd et puissant, qui augmentait de seconde en seconde, jusqu'à devenir presque assourdissant. Aux craquements s'ajoutèrent bientôt des crissements et des gémissements de bois martyrisé.

Du bois…

- **ATTENTION !** , hurla quelqu'un.

Et dans un fracas de fin du monde, l'un des plus grands arbres entourant Moonhaven pencha dangereusement sur le coté, entraînant et brisant les branches des arbres voisins comme des brindilles futiles. Ses racines sortirent de la terre en la faisant jaillir dans tous les sens, la faisant aussi bien tomber dans le lac que sur Moonhaven. Les Hommes Feuilles durent se protéger contre les projectiles avec leurs boucliers.

Le tronc parut mettre un temps infini à basculer à l'horizontale, mais le choc entre ce géant végétal et le sol fut à la hauteur de la grandeur de l'arbre. Dans un chaos invraisemblable de branches emmêlées et brisées, il s'écrasa au sol aussi sûrement que s'il avait été coupé de la main des piétineurs. Le son n'était pas différent de celui d'un coup de tonnerre qui serait tombé pile poil au milieu du lac, et pendant un instant, Ronin et Nod eurent les oreilles bourdonnantes.

La stupéfaction de voir l'un des géants naturels qui semblaient veiller depuis des siècles sur Moonhaven tomber ainsi s'abattit brusquement sur l'ensemble de la clairière royale. Ronin avait un mal fou à maîtriser son oiseau, terrifié par le bruit. D'autres Hommes Feuilles, eux, avaient été carrément désarçonnés, et s'étaient retrouvés pour la plupart à faire une baignade improvisée dans l'eau du lac, tandis que certains faisaient une rencontre plutôt douloureuse avec le sol de pierre de la plate-forme, leurs montures s'envolant dans une pluie de plumes étincelantes.

- Qu'est ce que… Qu'est ce qui…, balbutia Nod.

Ronin ne perdit pas de temps.

- Monte ! , ordonna-t-il.

Le jeune homme eut à peine le temps de poser ses fesses derrière lui que le colibri démarrait déjà en trombe, son vol quelque peu désordonné par la peur qu'il devait encore ressentir.

* * *

**...C'est moi, ou l'audience de la reine Galan ressemble à celle du film ?**

**BI**

**Laissez moi vos reviews ! ^^ et la suite bientôt !**


	4. Ennemi

**Mille fois désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre... Et pour le fait que je vais mettre un peu de temps encore à poster la suite. Pas un problème d'inspiration. Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai toutes les grandes lignes... Mais comme je bosse en même temps sur autre chose, la fic risque d'être de moins bonne qualité, et je refuse de prendre ledit risque... Vous m'en voulez pas, hein ? é_è**

**Bon, en attendant, je vous laisse avec celui là, et j'informe aussi que le chapitre suivant risque soit d'être très long, soit coupé en deux... On verra !**

**Bonne lecture ! ;3**

* * *

Ennemi

Lorsque le colibri de Ronin se posa finalement, un attroupement s'était déjà formé autour de l'arbre tombé au sol. Les Hommes Feuilles arrivés sur les lieux avant eux s'efforçaient de faire reculer les curieux qui voulaient savoir ce qui venait de se passer. Nod et Ronin entreprirent alors de se frayer un chemin pour arriver jusqu'à la limite autorisée pour les civils.

- Vivian ! , héla le général, Que s'est-il passé ?

Vivian était une Femme Feuille à la peau sombre et aux yeux dorés, rattachée au corps terrestre de l'armée. Elle qui d'habitude montrait une discipline et un volonté de fer paraissait aujourd'hui choquée et désorientée. Nod savait qu'elle adorait particulièrement les chênes, comme celui qui venait de tomber, et se sentit plutôt désolé pour elle.

- Je l'ignore, général, finit-elle pourtant par répondre, l'arbre s'est effondré, comme ça. Rien n'a pu être examiné pour l'instant.

- Continuez à maintenir les civils hors de la zone. Je veux une équipe qui partira en éclaireur dans la zone sinistrée dans cinq minutes au plus tard, répliqua immédiatement Ronin.

- Je prends, lança Nod, le temps de trouver quelques hommes et on y va.

Ronin approuva son initiative d'un signe de tête. Pas de doute, le gamin avait quand même mûri depuis la Guerre du Solstice…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Nod partit à la tête d'un groupe de trois Hommes et de deux Femmes Feuilles, disparaissant dans la tourmente de poussière que la chute du titan avait provoqué. Resté avec son lieutenant Liven, un Homme Feuille à la barbe et aux cheveux roux qui avait toute sa confiance, Ronin entreprit de mettre les choses au clair sur la situation actuelle, jusqu'à ce que les exclamations de la foule ne le fasse lever la tête.

Fendant la foule, suivie de manière précipitée par Mub, Grub et deux membres de sa garde personnelle, habillés de blanc, la Reine Galan s'arrêta finalement devant les restes de l'arbre immense, le visage crispé dans une expression de souffrance. Ronin sentit son stress monter d'un cran. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été prévenu de la venue de la Reine ?

- Votre majesté, revenez, je vous en prie…, commença un des gardes en blanc.

- Cessez donc de me pouponner ! , répliqua Galan d'un ton mi-irrité, mi-inquiet, Je ne suis pas faite de glace ! Et je sais me défendre !

- Mais…, insista le garde.

- Insinueriez vous qu'un arbre au sol me fera du mal ?

- Soldat, il suffit, intervint Ronin en s'approchant, une main sur la garde de son épée, Ma Reine, comme vous pouvez le voir, tout cela a été plutôt soudain…

- Je vois ça, oui, acquiesça la jeune femme en promenant un regard triste sur le monstre végétal, Pourquoi… ?

- Nous l'ignorons encore, Reine Galan. Mais Nod et une équipe sont partis il y a quelques instants chercher des indices sur ce qui aurait pu se passer… Sans doute les dernières pluies qui auront rendu la terre autour des racines trop malléable et…

Il se figea en voyant la Reine, avec un regard étrange, secouer la tête de manière négative.

- Même si mes pouvoirs sont réduits en cette saison, je peux toujours ressentir les choses. La nature dort encore, en ce moment, mais elle vit. Cet arbre, malgré sa chute, devrait encore être vivant… mais il est… vide. Il n'a aucune étincelle de vie. En fait, il était déjà mort avant de tomber.

- Que…

Et au même instant, la voix de Nod porta jusqu'à eux.

- Ronin ! Viens voir !

Le général, guidé par la voix et talonné par la Reine, sa garde et les limaces, courut jusqu'à la position de Nod, qui, avec ses hommes, était occupé à déboîter un bout d'écorce sur une des branches, près du cœur de l'arbre. A coté d'eux, d'autres morceaux avaient déjà été détachés, et se ressemblaient tous en un point.

Ils étaient complètement noirs.

Galan se plaqua une main sur la bouche, avant de descendre d'un seul bond près des Hommes et des Femmes Feuilles pour constater les dégâts de plus près. Ronin ne tarda pas à la suivre, ainsi que les deux gardes, tandis que Mub et Grub étaient forcés de trouver un chemin pour descendre jusqu'à leur position, le tout en se chamaillant comme des gamins pour savoir qui serait le premier à passer.

- Votre majesté…, salua Nod en s'inclinant brièvement.

- Qu'avez-vous donc trouvé ? , demanda Galan en posant une main sur le tronc martyrisé.

- Ce n'est pas le premier endroit qu'on fouille, répondit le jeune homme, tant à son général qu'à la Reine, Ce morceau là, continua-t-il en attrapant un large pan d'écorce complètement noirci, provient d'ici. Mais ceux là, ajouta-il en montrant du doigt un autre tas, à environ un mètre d'eux, Viennent d'une zone situé plus bas sur le tronc. J'ai bien l'impression qu'ils sont tous pareils, ce qui ne laisse qu'une explication…

- La Décomposition.

Cette lugubre constatation les plongea tous dans le silence. Silence qui fut brisé par Mub, qui cligna des yeux, plutôt inquiet :

- Mais… Comment la Décomposition aurait pu arriver jusqu'à Moonhaven ? C'est pas possible !

- Et le fait aussi que cette Décomposition n'ait pas été détectée jusque là…, observa Ronin, Elle a été contenue sous l'écorce, alors qu'elle se développe normalement sur toute la surface possible…

Galan continuait à fixer l'arbre, qui lui semblait tout de même plutôt familier, ne serait-ce que par la forme presque ronde de cette protubérance à la naissance des plus grosses branches, vestige d'un rameau aujourd'hui disparu. Un arbre plusieurs fois centenaire, qui avait été très utile pour…

Pour…

- Il ne peut pas s'agir d'un accident, continua Nod, tu l'as dit toi-même, l'arbre ne paraissait pas malade !

- Il l'était, pourtant.

Tous se turent à la voix de la jeune Reine. Elle leur tournait toujours le dos, la main posée sur l'écorce.

- Vous avez tous raison. Cet arbre, poursuivit-elle finalement en se retournant, est tombé malade à un moment précis. Et je peux même vous quand, et pourquoi. Mais je ne suis pas la seule à pouvoir faire ça…

Elle leva ensuite la tête vers les branches qui étaient comme autant de membres brisés par une agonie interminable, à l'image de celle que l'arbre avait du ressentir pendant tout ce temps.

- _Qui_ a été enfermé dans cet arbre, voilà 5 années de paix ? _Qui _est capable, dans toute la Forêt, de pouvoir corrompre un tel géant tout en cachant ses manigances juste sous notre nez ? _Qui_ ?

- … Ce n'est pas possible…, murmura Nod.

Et pourtant ! Il n'existait qu'une personne, à leurs yeux, capables d'une sinistre prouesse comme celle-ci.

Un seul nom.

- Mandrake.

Mub et Grub sursautèrent avant de se serrer brusquement l'un contre l'autre d'un tour de bras. Ils n'avaient pas oublié leur rencontre avec le redoutable Roi des Boggans, cinq ans plus tôt.

Personne n'avait oublié.

Ronin ne perdit pas de temps. Il connaissait son vieil ennemi, et ne prendrait aucun risque, quoi qu'il arrive. Il aurait du y penser plus tôt, d'ailleurs. Quel idiot il avait été ! Songer qu'on se débarrasserait de l'assassin de Tara si simplement avait été terriblement imprudent… Et pas un seul instant, cette possibilité ne lui était venue à l'esprit, même si les signes étaient là. Les attaques des Boggans qui s'étaient faites plus féroces, l'arbre au cœur pourri…

- Nod, va avec Liven préparer les Hommes Feuilles à parer toute éventualité, ordonna-t-il, Moonhaven est en état d'alerte maximale. Vivian, continuez à fouiller le cœur de cet arbre. Il n'est pas inutile de vérifier s'il s'agit réellement de l'œuvre de Mandrake. Son corps devrait toujours être enfermé à l'intérieur, mais si ce n'est pas le cas…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Vivian hocha la tête avec un air préoccupé, mais déterminé, avant d'emmener l'équipe que Nod avait réunie à la recherche de soldats supplémentaires.

- Ronin, intervint Galan, Je peux garantir les protections de Moonhaven, mais pas aussi efficacement que cela ne serait nécessaire. Il faut nous assurer que les forces des Hommes Feuilles sont correctement réparties dans la Forêt. La protection du peuple prime en tout premier lieu, et ce, même lorsque le Veilleur sera parmi nous…

Ronin, qui allait acquiescer, fut alors pétrifié par les paroles de la Reine. Comme une illumination, un terrible scénario commença à voir le jour dans son esprit.

Il faillit faire tomber Mub en attrapant Grub par les antennes, juste sous ses yeux, qui pointaient hors du casque d'Homme Feuille qu'il portait avec fierté, complètement sourd aux protestations de la limace.

- Le messager du Veilleur a-t-il dit quelle route ils empruntaient pour venir à Moonhaven ? , demanda-t-il avec impatience.

- Euuuh…, balbutia Grub, qui était un peu pris de court.

- Réponds !

- Et bien… Ou…Oui, il a dit qu'ils suivraient le torrent du Scolopendre, ce qui était plus sur…

Ronin serra brutalement la mâchoire et ses yeux se plissèrent durement sous la réponse que lui fournit l'escargot. Il le lâcha alors et bondit carrément au dessus des branches martyrisées de l'arbre mort pour revenir jusqu'à son colibri qu'il enfourcha, suivi vaille que vaille par Galan et ses gardes.

- Ronin ! Mais que se passe-t-il ?

- Gardes, protégez la Reine de votre vie, fit le général avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme, Ce n'est pas un chemin plus sur qu'a emprunté le Veilleur, votre Majesté… C'est un piège.

Puis il décolla d'un seul coup, son oiseau poussé à la vitesse la plus rapide possible, et héla un groupe imposant d'Hommes Feuilles qui chevauchait à sa rencontre, sans doute envoyés par Nod ou par Liven.

- Avec moi, au torrent du Scolopendre !

*O*O*O*

Dans un vrombissement sourd, une vingtaine de colibris encadrant une paisible mésange bleue sortirent de l'abri des arbres centenaires pour pénétrer dans une clairière dont le centre était creusé par un torrent tumultueux parsemé de rochers tranchants et recouverts d'une mousse glissante. L'eau étincelait comme des diamants sous les pales rayons du soleil de fin de journée qui réussissaient à passer au travers des branchages, et un vent frais faisait onduler les hautes herbes. Rien ne pouvait laisser présager quoi que ce soit de mauvais. La route vers Moonhaven avait toujours été sure, malgré les précédentes attaques que la Forêt avait subi à divers endroits par la faute des Boggans, les forçant à emprunter la route du torrent qu'ils survolaient actuellement. L'Homme Feuille à l'armure bleue, couleur du corps armé rattaché à la sécurité du Veilleur, posté en tête de leur petit cortège, tourna brièvement la tête vers le vieil homme chardon installé sur le dos de la mésange après avoir échangé un regard avec l'homme à sa gauche, avant de regarder de nouveau devant lui. Le Veilleur avait plutôt l'air serein, malgré les nouvelles inquiétantes qu'ils avaient reçu…

Silas, le Veilleur des Saisons, était effectivement plongé dans ses pensées. En fait, il semblait presque somnoler, tout en rassemblant déjà ses forces en vue du chant qu'il devrait accomplir dans deux jours, ses mains osseuses tenant négligemment les reines de sa monture. Ses épines de chardon étaient presque entièrement vertes, excepté pour les pointes qui arboraient encore le blanc de l'Hiver.

Une douleur dans le bas de son dos l'incita alors à s'étirer en retenant un soupir. Il aimait sa fonction, autant qu'il aimait la Forêt, et avait toujours été fier de pouvoir contribuer à sa sauvegarde. Il avait accompli son travail avec déférence, et ce, depuis qu'on lui avait confié ce rôle, voilà plusieurs siècles. Sa volonté de préserver la Forêt était à l'image de celle des six Reines sous lesquelles il avait servi avec grand plaisir. En particulier avec la septième, la toute jeune Reine Galan, qui avait une joie de vivre pétillante comme d'une journée de Printemps, identique à celles qui ne tarderaient pas à arriver.

Cependant, il semblerait que son âge remarquable commence à le rattraper peu à peu. Le pouvoir de l'appel des Saisons lui octroyait une espérance de vie bien plus longue que celle à laquelle on s'attendrait, mais Silas n'était certainement pas immortel. Il espérait néanmoins pouvoir chanter encore quelques fois avant de devoir passer le flambeau à un autre…

L'homme chardon leva la tête vers le soleil qui perçait faiblement la voûte des arbres. Bientôt, se dit-il d'un ton rêveur, bientôt, sa chaleur se ferait plus intense, plus agréable que ce simulacre, pourtant nécessaire pour que la Vie de la Forêt puisse se renouveler…

Soudain, sa mésange se mit à pépier avec nervosité, et son vol se fit chaotique tandis qu'elle commençait à accélérer par à coups, seulement retenue par les coups de rênes de Silas qui était surpris par son comportement anormal. Les colibris des Hommes Feuilles qui l'entouraient n'étaient pas tranquilles non plus, ce qui rendait les soldats nerveux.

- Que se passe-t-il ? , s'inquiéta le vieil homme.

- Je l'ignore, Monseigneur, répondit l'Homme Feuille de tête, Quelque chose cloche.

Il se tourna ensuite vers ses hommes.

- Restez en alerte. Tout ceci ne me dit rien qui…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase.

Déchirant l'air de son sifflement, une flèche noire et grise le transperça brusquement de part en part. La bouche encore ouverte en un cri muet, il bascula sur le coté de son colibri et fut précipité jusqu'au sol loin en contrebas.

La mort de l'Homme Feuille plongea tous les membres du petit cortège dans la stupéfaction, et le temps qu'ils se rendent véritablement compte de l'ampleur du danger qu'ils couraient, trois autres Hommes Feuilles venaient d'être abattus à une vitesse ahurissante. Aussitôt, ce fut le branle bas de combat. Les arcs furent bandés, les épées dégainées, tandis qu'une véritable pluie de projectiles mortels s'abattaient sur eux. Silas ne put que se pencher sur l'encolure de son oiseau, et regarder ceux qui étaient censés le protéger mourir un par un pour lui. Un ordre gestuel de la part du second lui indiqua de voler à toute vitesse jusqu'à l'autre bout de la clairière, mais elle paraissait si loin… Tout allait trop vite. L'ordre et le calme avaient été remplacés par le chaos, mêlé aux ricanements et aux piaillements des Boggans qui ne cessaient pas un instant de tirer. C'était du jamais vu… Mais c'était réel.

Et la pluie de flèches semblait inépuisable.

Un à un, les Hommes Feuilles tombèrent, avant même qu'ils n'aient pu atteindre l'orée de la Forêt qui les aurait un peu protégé, si bien qu'il ne resta bientôt plus que quatre à cinq guerriers pour assurer que Silas arriverait bien jusqu'au palais royal.

- Monseigneur ! Partez, aussi vite que vous le pourrez ! Vous devez rejoindre Moonhaven, où vous serez en sécurité !

Silas, qui se savait inutile pour aider ces courageux soldats, se sentit néanmoins déchiré à l'idée de devoir les abandonner à leur sort pour sauver sa propre vie. Il avait connu nombre d'entre eux dès leur jeunesse, et beaucoup étaient des amis chers et des compagnons loyaux.

Cependant, sa présence ne ferait sans doute que les gêner. Aussi fit-il faire volte face à sa Mésange en regrettant amèrement de ne pouvoir faire appel aux Saisons comme la Reine pouvait appeler la Nature à sa rescousse.

Sauf que là, c'était elle qui avait besoin de lui. Sinon, elle-même serait sans défense…

Son oiseau pépia de panique, puis fila à tire d'aile sous le couvert des arbres, tandis que le vieux chardon apercevait le dernier de ses hommes tomber définitivement. C'était tout juste si Silas pouvait guider sa monture pour qu'elle descende le cours du torrent. Les branches dénudées lui fouettaient cruellement le visage, et les bourgeons fragiles qui les ornaient étaient mis en pièces sans vergogne par la pauvre Mésange affolée par l'odeur de la mort. Silas, cependant, réalisa très vite qu'il avait fait une erreur en cherchant refuge sous le couvert des arbres. Des rires et des caquètements affreux résonnèrent entre les troncs, sous le croassement sinistre des corbeaux et des corneilles qui leur servaient de montures. En levant la tête, malheureusement, il entrapercevait à peine les formes crénelées des oiseaux noirs au dessus de la cime des arbres.

Il se pencha davantage sur l'encolure aux plumes frémissantes de la Mésange. Son seul espoir était d'atteindre Moonhaven. Là, la magie de la Reine, malgré la présence de l'Hiver, serait en mesure de repousser les Boggans…

Il y eut un nouveau sifflement, suivi d'un coup sourd, et Silas lâcha soudainement un hurlement éraillé de souffrance, tandis que sa main droite tentait frénétiquement de retirer la lance Boggan enfoncée dans sa chair. Une douleur brûlante et mordante ne tarda pas à lui ronger le coté, et avec un gémissement, il réussit enfin à extirper l'arme pour la laisser tomber, se perdant dans le flou qu'était devenu la Forêt sous la vitesse de l'oiseau qu'il chevauchait.

Il était perdu. Il le savait, il sentait cette vérité jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même. Sa gorge se noua en pensant à la situation dans laquelle il risquait fort de laisser la Forêt. Si le Printemps n'est pas appelé…

Mais non ! Il ne pouvait pas abandonner ainsi ! Il pouvait encore faire quelque chose pour sa chère Forêt, si seulement…

Un nouveau coup sourd, précédé d'un sifflement caractéristique, se fit alors entendre. Mais cette fois ci, c'est la Mésange qui se cabra, folle de douleur. Son mouvement brusque désarçonna Silas, affaibli par sa blessure, qui sentit ses pieds vider les étriers avant de voir le sol et le torrent se rapprocher à toute vitesse, tandis que le malheureux oiseau était dévoré par un nuage de Décomposition qui ne laissa de lui que des os rapidement dispersés.

Le Veilleur eut juste le temps de fermer les yeux et de se rouler en boule, tentant de faire taire, en vain, l'abominable douleur mordant son dos, avant que le Torrent du Scolopendre ne l'avale dans ses eaux tumultueuses.

*O*O*O*O*

Dans un froissement de plumes, trois corneilles se posèrent sur des rochers au bord du torrent, tandis que des dizaines d'autres s'installaient sur les arbres alentours en croassant comme de frustration.

Juché sur la plus grosse d'entre elles, Mandrake resserra sa prise sur son sceptre à en briser le bois fossilisé qui le constituait en grande partie. La fureur assombrissait encore davantage ses yeux rouges, jusqu'à ce que la colère ne lui fasse perdre son sang froid.

Le crâne de la mésange bleue qu'il avait récupéré quitta sa main lorsqu'il fit volte face pour aller percuter de plein fouet le Boggan qui avait blessé le Veilleur de sa lance. Avec un grognement de surprise et de douleur, l'être difforme se reçut l'os en pleine face, la force du coup faisant voler en éclats son casque en bois en même temps que le crâne. Basculant de sa monture, il dégringola jusque dans le torrent qui l'engloutit à son tour.

Mandrake se tourna ensuite vers les autres Boggans, qui, prudents et mal à l'aise, n'osaient vraiment faire de geste, de peur d'attirer l'attention sur eux.

- Qu'est ce que vous attendez, bande d'abrutis ? Retrouvez moi ce Veilleur ! Et vite !

Les Boggans s'empressèrent d'obéir à ses ordres, plus pour s'éloigner de lui que par réelle volonté de retrouver le vieillard à l'agonie qu'ils avaient coursé et perdu dans les eaux troubles et mousseuses du torrent. Pas que cela les gênent, non. Tout était bon pour nuire à ces maudits Hommes Feuilles, bien sur… Mais ils craignaient qu'un échec quant à la capture du Veilleur des Saisons ne leur coûte plutôt cher…

* * *

**Alors ? The return of Mandrake, vous l'avez trouvé comment ?**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Meuchant !**

**:3**

**La suite bientôt, c'est promis ! J'abandonne pas, celle là, je peux pas ! ^^'**


	5. La Souche Sèche

**Salut à toutes et à tous ! Et oui, cette histoire recommence à vivre. Lentement, d'accord, mais quand même ! ;3 J'écris actuellement la suite et je vous laisse donc en tête à tête avec ce chapitre là !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La Souche Sèche

- Non !

- Mais allez, Tintali !

- Mais on n'a pas le droit !

- Steupléééé ! …

- Nan !

- Ta mère n'en saura pas plus que la mienne ! Je lui ai dit qu'on allait à l'Arbre aux Enigmes.

- Mais si elles demandent à Mr. Mim et qu'il leur dit qu'il ne nous a pas vu, on en a pour notre matricule !

Dak lui faisait pourtant les yeux de chien battu, ce pour quoi il était particulièrement doué, et Tintali sentit sa résolution faiblir. Elle se serait bien donnée autant de claques qu'elle avait envie de lui en donner. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à lui dire non, même lorsqu'il lui proposait de faire des bêtises ?

La dernière en date ? Rentrer en douce à la Souche Sèche, qui était LA boite de nuit des environs. Tous les jeunes de Green Arrow y traînaient régulièrement, mais l'entrée était interdite aux moins de 15 printemps, et encore. Ce serait folie que d'essayer d'y entrer, encore plus en douce ! S'ils étaient vus et que ça remontait jusqu'à leurs mères, elle était bonne pour être enfermée à la maison pour le restant de ses jours. Idem pour Dak.

Et pourtant, elle avait beau tenter d'éviter le regard suppliant de Dak, elle connaissait déjà la réponse qu'elle donnerait. On s'amusait trop avec le garçon pour craindre les punitions très longtemps… Même si une petite voix lui soufflait toujours que c'était une mauvaise idée qu'elle pourrait regretter amèrement.

- Si on est pris, je te jure que je t'étranglerais personnellement, menaça-t-elle.

- Ca marche ! … Allez viens ! On y va.

L'attrapant par la main, il l'entraîna à travers les bois en s'éloignant du village, sous un ciel crépusculaire. Discrets comme des fourmis, les deux enfants entreprirent de se frayer un chemin dans l'obscurité grandissante, guidés par la musique en sourdine qu'ils pouvaient entendre entre les arbres. Chaque pas qui les éloignait de Green Arrow faisait néanmoins grandir la nervosité du petit Bouton d'Or. Elle s'obligea cependant à se reprendre. Elle avait accepté d'aller à la Souche Sèche avec Dak, et c'est ce qu'elle ferait… Jusqu'au bout. Après tout, où irait-elle si elle se défilait maintenant ? Elle ferait bien honte à sa mère.

Mais en même temps, ne lui faisait-elle pas déjà honte en lui mentant ainsi ?

C'en devenait frustrant…

Finalement, la Souche Sèche apparut devant leurs yeux. Suite à plusieurs plaintes émanant de Green Arrow, la boite de nuit avait été éloignée afin que le son ne gêne pas les habitants, et une file en discontinu de jeunes, Hommes et Femmes Feuilles citoyens comme fleurs et insectes, riant et en plein bavardage allègre, s'y rendait grâce à un chemin de pierres implantées dans le sol.

- Suis moi ! , souffla Dak avant de se diriger à pas de loup vers la droite.

Tintali n'eut d'autre choix que d'en faire de même, et faillit s'en mordre les doigts, mais se retint de justesse, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de serrer sa langue entre ses dents.

- J'espère que tu as remarqué le malabar qui surveille l'entrée ! , rouspéta-t-elle à voix basse.

Elle n'avait pas tort. Devant l'entrée, fixant d'un air impassible les jeunes qui se présentaient devant lui et qu'il acceptait ou refusait d'un simple signe de tête, se tenait un crapaud massif aux bras croisés. Ses yeux semblaient partout à la fois, et Tintali eut soudainement du mal à avaler.

- Tu vois ? On ne peut pas y aller. On peut rentrer maintenant ? , supplia-t-elle en attrapant le coude de Dak.

- T'inquiète pas ! Bug est complètement sourd et il regarde toujours devant lui. Il suffit de se glisser derrière lui quand il y aura une accalmie et c'est tout vu !

- T'es vraiment sur que ça va marcher ?

Dak eut alors un sourire mutin en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- … Trouillarde.

Tintali s'empourpra. En fait, sa peau verte fonça légèrement sur le visage, tandis qu'elle se redressait.

- Pas vrai ! , protesta-t-elle d'un ton mi-irrité, mi-honteux.

- Bah alors, viens !

Et sur ce, il se remit à ramper derrière les buissons qui manquaient, à cet instant selon Tintali, cruellement de feuilles, comme s'il voulait imiter ses idoles à tout moment, s'approchant de Bug et de l'entrée si proche et en même temps si lointaine. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il se débrouillait quand même bien. Restée seule, Tintali ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma avant de la rouvrir…

Puis de la refermer.

Et de se précipiter derrière Dak.

- Je te déteste, siffla-t-elle lorsqu'elle l'eut rejoint.

- Toujours, sourit le garçon avant de reprendre son observation attentive.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Tintali l'imita, le cœur battant douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Elle crut lâcher un gémissement lorsqu'il lui fit enfin signe de le suivre à nouveau et crut défaillir lorsqu'ils passèrent en frôlant presque le crapaud. Mais les dires de Dak s'étaient avérés exacts : Bug était visiblement sourd et ils réussirent à passer sans problèmes pour soulever le rideau épais qui barrait l'entrée.

A l'intérieur, il faisait une chaleur étouffante, et Tintali se sentit brusquement agressée par la tornade de sons, mélange de rires, de voix et de musique. Elle se sentit également toute petite à coté des autres personnes présentes. Certains les fixèrent avec surprise avant de hausser les épaules et de retourner à leurs occupations. Mais la majorité les ignora complètement, trop concentrée sur la musique et la danse. L'éclairage multicolore était assuré par des vers luisants dans des bocaux teintés, dispensant partout des étincelles rouges, bleues, vertes et jaunes.

- C'est trop génial ! , hurla Dak à coté de Tintali, la faisant sursauter, Qu'est ce que t'en dis ?

- Comment tu peux supporter ça ? , répondit la jeune fille en se plaquant les deux mains sur les oreilles, C'est horrible !

- Chuis sur que ça passera ! Viens, on va s'approcher…

Se mordant la lèvre, Tintali le suivit néanmoins, terrifiée à l'idée de le perdre dans la foule. Elle ne reconnaissait personne pour l'instant, la boite attirant beaucoup de monde de tous les environs par sa réputation, mais si jamais on les reconnaissait, eux… ?

Comme par miséricorde, la musique s'arrêta dès qu'ils s'approchèrent, et un morceau inédit, tout aussi dansant, commença alors. La jeune fille se surprit à taper la cadence du pied. C'était plutôt entraînant, elle devait l'avouer…

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle dansait avec allégresse sur la piste en riant face aux singeries de Dak. Il faisait aussi rire plusieurs spectateurs qui applaudissaient, aux anges. Ils ne furent pas embêtés de la soirée.

*O*O*O*

Essoufflée, les yeux brillants, Tintali se laissa tomber sur un siège avec un grand sourire, rapidement imitée par Dak. Elle avait encore soif malgré, malgré les nombreux verres d'eau immenses qu'elle avait déjà englouti. Le garçon reposa son propre verre par terre et se laissa aller sur le dossier de son fauteuil avec un soupir de plénitude.

- C'était cool, non ?

- Ouais… !

Dak la regarda avec un grand sourire d'attente aux lèvres, et Tintali ne put retenir son propre sourire en levant les yeux au ciel.

- D'accord, t'avais raison ! C'est vraiment cool ! … T'es content ?

- Ouép !

- Idiot…

Ils ne dirent rien de plus pendant quelques minutes. Malgré son euphorie, Tintali commençait à fatiguer à cause du son trop fort. Et surtout…

- Dak, quand est-ce qu'on est censé rentrer à la maison ?

- Bientôt malheureusement. Ta mère et la mienne vont s'inquiéter si on ne rentre pas…

- Mmh…

Nouveau silence.

- Dak ?

- Ouais ?

- J'ai mal à la tête…

Dak poussa un soupir, puis eu un sourire en voyant la tête de Tintali.

- C'est bon, j'ai pitié. Allez viens, déclara-t-il en l'incitant à se lever, On rentre !

- Tu… Tu es sur ? , balbutia Tintali, Mais…

- T'es plus blanche que verte, Tali, répondit son meilleur ami en l'entraînant à travers la foule, J'ai peut être un peu exagéré pour le premier…

Il fut brusquement interrompu par un cri strident, venant de l'entrée.

- **DES RATS !**

*O*O*O*

Ces deux mots figèrent l'assemblée dans un silence pesant pendant une fraction de seconde, si bien qu'on entendait plus que la musique, puis les hurlements la remplacèrent. La petite Bouton d'or sentit son cœur rater un battement, et sa main se crispa dans celle de Dak. Lui-même n'avait pas l'air bien du tout, et Tintali ne put s'empêcher de repenser au père de Dak, mort face à un même animal quelques années plus tôt. Comment était-il seulement possible que des rats pénètrent ici ? D'habitude, ils se contentaient de rester dans leur coin et même s'ils étaient agressifs et belliqueux, ils attaquaient rarement des endroits bruyants et illuminés comme la Souche Sèche. Ils devaient avoir faim, c'était la seule explication… Mais solitaire ou pas, un rat n'en restait pas moins terriblement dangereux, seul. Alors plusieurs…

Ils s'étaient arrêtés au milieu de la piste de danse, ce qui fut une terrible erreur. La débandade et le chaos soudain prirent les deux enfants dans la tourmente de la panique générale, manquant de se faire piétiner par les gens terrifiés. Tintali entendit brièvement des couinements menaçants en provenance de l'entrée principale et se demanda, l'espace d'une demi seconde, ce qui avait bien pu arriver à Bug, qui était sourd… Avant que quelqu'un ne lui tombe littéralement dessus. En gémissant, Tintali se roula en boule pour se protéger du corps gesticulant, qui finit par disparaître elle ne sut trop comment, la laissant seule sur le sol.

Complètement seule.

Où était Dak ? Tintali ne se rappelait pas lui avoir lâché la main, mais c'était pourtant bien le cas.

- **DAAAAAAAK !**

Son cri se perdit parmi les hurlements. Tous se précipitaient vers l'entrée de secours, à l'autre bout de la boite de nuit. Son ami avait sûrement été entraîné avec le gros de la foule…

… Et elle, maintenant… Elle faisait quoi ?

Evitant tant bien que mal les derniers danseurs en proie à la panique qui passaient autour d'elle en la bousculant, Tintali se mit à marcher à quatre pattes dans la même direction, trop apeurée pour oser tenter de se remettre debout. Dak l'attendrait dehors, elle en était sure… Elle n'avait qu'à sortir et ils fileraient sans demander leur reste à la maison…

Un terrible grognement la fit se figer, tandis qu'une ombre qui lui paraissait immense l'engloutit brusquement. Se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas hurler, tremblant de tous ses membres, la jeune fille se retourna très lentement… Pour se retrouver nez à museau avec l'un des rats.

Elle avait déjà vu une souris de loin, une fois. Cela l'avait impressionné, certes, mais à coté de ce rat, le précédent rongeur, plus petit, faisait pale figure à présent. Il était beaucoup plus massif, et son poil noir lui donnait un aspect encore plus terrifiant. Il montrait les dents, les moustaches frémissantes et ses yeux rouges luisant d'un éclat mauvais. La gorge serrée, Tintali se recroquevilla sur elle-même, coincée entre les pattes de la bestiole qui la reniflait en grognant. Elle était perdue, elle le savait… Il n'y avait plus personne à part elle, pauvre cloche qui n'avait pu sortir à temps, et même si quelqu'un avait encore été là, qui aurait voulu sa propre vie pou sauver celle d'un simple petit Bouton d'Or comme elle, présente au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment ? Elle ferma les yeux, tant pour retenir ses larmes que par refus de voir la mort fondre sur elle sous la forme d'un horrible coup de dents.

Le rat ouvrit la gueule, leva une patte griffue et menaçante… Et couina de douleur. Tintali ouvrit un œil et releva la tête, stupéfaite. Le monstre se frottait le museau tout en continuant à couiner, un son qui s'amplifia jusqu'à atteindre le glapissement strident lorsqu'une nouvelle pierre le heurta en plein dans l'œil. Et c'est une Tintali abasourdie et un rat furieux qui tournèrent la tête…

Vers Dak.

- Sauve toi, Tintali ! , cria-t-il avant de lancer un autre projectile, qu'ils gardait constamment prêt à servir dans une sacoche à sa hanche à l'aide de sa fronde, Pourquoi tu ne t'attaques pas à quelqu'un de ta trempe, l'affreux ! , ajouta-t-il pour provoquer le rat.

Ce dernier poussa un véritable glapissement de fureur. Il délaissa Tintali tout aussi brusquement qu'il s'était attaqué à elle et, d'un bond, le poil hérissé, se lança à la poursuite de Dak qui fila à toutes jambes hors de la boite.

Sauf que Tintali n'était pas tirée d'affaire pour autant. A peine remise debout sur des jambes tremblantes, morte d'angoisse pour Dak, elle entendit un nouveau grognement… Et croisa le regard d'un deuxième rat.

Plus petit, certes, mais assez massif quand même. La jeune fille déglutit difficilement, puis fit la seule chose possible pour sauver sa vie.

Elle détala.

Avec le rat aux trousses.

* * *

**...Oui, vous m'aurez compris ! Je m'arrête là pour l'instant !**

**La suite bientôt et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! ;3**


End file.
